


Amores que matan

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA





	Amores que matan

Leo sigue negando lo evidente y eso aunque por un lado hace que su juego sea más entretenido, tiende a molestar al mago que no se avergüenza ni una pizca de ninguna de sus acciones sean producto de una decisión bien pensada o un arrebato incontrolable o una rabieta infantil. A los claros ojos del rubio es parecido a una cobardía y su Leo no es cobarde, si lo fuera, lo hubiese detectado desde el primer instante.

Sin embargo, Leo tampoco lo ha negado abiertamente, lo que hace fuera de servicio es asunto suyo le oye decir con una claridad asombrosa sea cual sea la distancia a través de los largos pasillos que la vasta planta alberga. Podría inventar, usar su astucia para acallar los rumores pero opta por centrarse en si mismo, trabaja duro por mantener un aspecto acorde a las normas y una actitud frente a superiores y cadetes excelente. A Kefka le repela tanto como fascina observándolo desde su posición más cercana o lejana sea cual sea su humor e incluso se siente tentado de hacer el monumental esfuerzo que requiere recordar, buscando al joven soldado rubio de pálida piel, finos labios rosados y uniforme verde. ¿Hubo algún momento en que él también se esforzase tanto por amoldarse a ese lugar?

Observándole con contenida impaciencia, ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro poseedor de rasgos delicados y juveniles, el hombre de menor estatura y robustez sonríe ladeando la cabeza de cuando en cuando porque precisamente ahí plantado a pocos metros de él, Leo es incapaz de resistirse a sus encantos, más de una vez malintencionados, el resto verdaderas muestras de interés y hasta afecto. La sonrisa se amplía a cada prenda que cae al suelo, el mismo suelo en el que él está sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre una alfombra de gruesa tela roja y patrones dorados desnudo. Los ojos de Kefka sólo se iluminan al reconocer del variado grupo de heridas, aquellas provocadas por sus uñas o su magia y una risilla sale de su boca mientras se levanta para tocarlas con sus fríos y blancos dedos notando como ese corpulento y cálido cuerpo se tensa. Incluso en momentos de alto frenesí y éxtasis cuando su cuerpo arde, el soldado de piel recia y oscura vuelve a repetir la intensa experiencia sexual. Apoyando después su cabeza repleta de largos y sedosos cabellos dorados recogidos en un moño ya muy aflojado sobre su gran pecho, sigue riendo rodeándolo con sus brazos igual que un niño. Es ahí que a veces el hombre a medio desvestir mira al techo y necesita fuerza para no ablandarse y romper a llorar previa inclinación para que sus labios se encontrasen con los de Kefka. Nunca un veneno ha sabido tan dulce Leo piensa cerrando los ojos percibiendo como los brazos sobre su torso cambian de posición aferrándose a su cuello y sabe que al estilizado y ágil mago le basta un simple movimiento para pegarse por completo a su cuerpo valiéndose de sus piernas atrapándolo por la cadera a fin de no caer. Sacando ventaja de su tamaño y velocidad. Más que como un niño, igual que una de esas criaturas peludas de extremidades alargadas y malicia inagotable, apretándose contra él, prolongándose el beso hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

-Di que eres mío. -

Recobrando aliento, Leo le mira, arrugando ligeramente la ancha frente. La voz de Kefka se oscurece como su deseo, penetrándole con sus ojos color celeste.

-¿Qué? -Replica él aturdido. Poco a poco dándose cuenta de su error.

-¡Dilo! -Exige Kefka, ejerciendo fuerza en sus brazos doblados, consciente de que podría estrangularlo con facilidad.

-Soy tuyo. -

Y aunque hay un deje de preocupación, su voz suena dulce y sincera. Melosa como empapada en miel y leche que alegra al mago, hay pocas voces como las de su Leo. Exhibiendo sus dientes en la siguiente sonrisa, entre carcajadas Kefka repite:

-Buen chico, buen chico... -

Y no importa cuan molesto se pueda sentir el otro, discutir es una perdida de tiempo, si Terra es su muñeca favorita, él es su perrito bueno y leal haciéndole compañía cuando se siente solo. Todo lo que puede hacer es resignarse y mostrar una sonrisa. Sabe que es mejor que no significar nada en absoluto. Es besado por el rubio que aun pretendiendo ser delicado no puede evitar ejercer más fuerza de la necesaria en cualquier acción por sutil que sea, aprieta sus labios como si ese fuese a ser el último beso, apenas dejando leves instantes para respirar. Sus amantes piensan que es muy apasionado y Leo no quiere ser el único reacio a creerlo, respondiendo con igual fuerza.

En la blanda y grande superficie que es su cama, si hubo una posibilidad de librarse de Kefka, toda posibilidad queda anulada. Sus manos inquietas no se separan de la extensa espalda que recorren, hundiéndose en la cálida y oscura carne de cuando en cuando, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. Kefka no es siempre tan monstruoso como la gente imagina, simplemente hay que mantenerlo de buen humor, en ese estado es algo más permisivo. Suaves gruñidos brotan de su boca cuando la afilada y rojiza uña araña su piel, Kefka emite un sonido similar a un ronroneo siendo audible una simple letra previo y brusco cambio de posición, quedando Leo boca arriba y él encima. Sea lo que sea que su fibroso cuerpo segregue les esta envolviendo pues el soldado de piel como el ébano se va sintiendo cada vez más relajado, como flotando, igual que si hubiese sido drogado. Al principio el rubio se valía de esa habilidad al descubrirla a fin de mantenerlo dócil pero al cabo del tiempo no ha sabido como controlarlo, sencillamente fluye como el fuego a medida que el deseo recorre su cuerpo. No le confiere la misma importancia que otro tipo de capacidades tomadas de los Espers venenosos pues no es mortal. Su corazón dentro de su pecho descubierto, suave a causa de la fina pelambrera, late y late a un ritmo acompasado sin reducirse. Sus labios también rojos al igual que sus uñas lo acarician impregnando parte de su color y así van descendiendo, Leo deja escapar algunos gemidos, estremeciéndose lentamente.

Le gusta oír gritar al moreno su nombre, grande y compacto como una estatua, por lo que adentra sus manos directamente en el interior de la única prenda que protege su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y expira hondo recreándose como si el grito fuese una nota musical, entornados y con el cuello estirado, sus orbes azul liviano se fijan en el rostro de Leo, boca medio abierta y ojos cerrados más dos espesas cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. Kefka rompe mientras se muerde los labios casi gimiendo también aun dando la sensación de maullar las costuras que sostienen los pequeños botones. revelando la tela de los calzones del soldado y el bulto que son sus manos agarrando ese alargado y redondeado trozo de carne y sangre bullente que es el pene de Leo. Ahora sí, con algo de precaución, conteniendo su ganas lo suficiente, el rubio de fría y nívea piel, lo libera para hacer un agujero por el que poder sacarlo. Se siente tan caliente entre sus dedos, poco a poco endureciéndose, deslizando sus dedos por toda su longitud. Risueño Kefka palpa con sus yemas cada centímetro de ello, sabe que con sólo frotar sus dedos podría provocar un orgasmo pero sacando la lengua y salivando se recuerda lo que realmente quiere hacer con el falo de carne. Leo gruñe un poco porque es una piel altamente sensitiva cuando sus uñas le rozan, Kefka simplemente ríe e intenta recordar cual fue la última vez que se masturbó. Lame el marrón glande un poco al principio y da la impresión de querer probarlo antes de abrir la boca y descender hasta algo más de la mitad. Chupando y aprovechando el ascenso para tragar, se asegura que el erecto miembro esté bien lubricado. Leo gime despacio al ritmo de la acción de su cabeza, casi quejándose con un ronco ruido desde la profundidad de su garganta cuando el rubio se para, apretando sus labios mientras contiene los restos de incolora saliva. Sonriendo y alzando una fina ceja de igual color a su cabello, cayendo por uno de sus pequeños hombros como una cascada de oro se propone avivar su propia lujuria.

Sus ojos se cierran y los dientes de la fila superior vuelven a acariciar con crudeza su labio inferior, carne cubierta de corrido carmín que distorsiona la línea roja trazada. Sus dedos apreciando las mejillas de su Leo, ardiendo al igual que hará su templada piel. Por muy creciente que vuelva a ser su impaciencia, ajustarse a la medida de la oscura verga requiere precaución como cada vez que un nuevo zapato es colocado sobre el pie, por exacta que la talla sea, hay que acostumbrarse a ese espacio, sentándose sobre ella. Generalmente es menos delicado con si mismo y desde luego con el juguete pero Leo es más que un juguete, ese hombre le fascina y perturba a partes iguales, ese hombre es atento y cordial cuando nadie lo es, le da consejos que no necesita, ese hombre le hace sentir bien, muy bien, compartiendo su calor con él. Abre la boca mientras deja su cabeza caer, apoyada en sus hombros sintiendo las primeras olas de placer, deslizando sus dedos hacia su cuello, moviendo las caderas lentamente. Una taimada exclamación brota de sus labios sintiendo el calor aumentar. Leo es tan grande y tan grueso que cuanto más se mueve más claramente lo percibe. Con los ojos todavía cerrados desea que el otro responda pronto y como escuchado por los dioses así ocurre cuando la magia que emana de su cuerpo cambia de elemento. Ríe entrecortadamente al reconocer los roncos gemidos conquistando el silencio sintiendo los golpes del otro acompañando a la tórrida melodía, jadeando al inclinarse quedando a similar altura de tronco para arriba. Kefka sabe lo que el fortachón pretende, va a rodearle con ambos brazos ligeramente por encima de las caderas y el mago se deja sostener ante la premisa de una serie de más violentas embestidas. Abriendo lo suficiente los ojos, entornados y centelleando, el rubio distingue la determinación en el otro soldado y no hay nada más excitante, su propio sexo, medio lánguido termina por erguirse contra el firme estomago de Leo. Una nueva y rotunda exclamación es liberada, manos sobre sus amplios pectorales, uñas trasgrediendo la tersa piel previo arranque de pasión, rodeando nuevamente su cuello mientras sus labios se funden, sucumbiendo juntos. Gimiendo ruidosamente en los breves interludios que los separan, embistiendo y recibiendo con desmedido gozo cada embiste, sudando arrollados por mayores oleadas de placer.

Es ahí, que el fervor y el sofoco por las altas temperaturas enrojecen las mejillas del mago de un modo que la sublime y fina capa de maquillaje blanco no puede ocultar, Apretando sus ojos al igual que la primera vez que experimento semejante calor brotando desde lo más recóndito de su organismo, contrajo su cuerpo, notando su miembro retorcerse a punto de eyacular. Leo aceptaba el hecho de que él llegase antes al orgasmo que él, con la intensidad con lo que sentía todo, tenía sentido, el placer no era excluyente. La ardiente sangre recorriendo sus venas en una carrera endemoniada y su corazón latiendo enloquecido. Kefka sólo tenía que dejarlo ir o morir de un ataque al corazón, igual que cuando su ira llegaba al limite. Entonces las llamas se manifestaban y por mucho que su Leo intentase contener el dolor de su contacto, debía apartarse y observar el inusual espectáculo. Semen goteando sobre las sabanas como lava blanquecino. A medida que se estabilizaba sin embargo, su cuerpo recuperaba su frescor. Largos mechones caen por su frente, ojos impasibles y cabeza ladeada hacía el lado que la mano de Leo se posa, su sonrisa es débil. Ni siquiera en la cama puede permitirse el lujo de perder el control. Es ciertamente injusto cuando disfruta tanto de ello. La frialdad de su piel alivia la piel quemada que al cabo del tiempo se pelará sufriendo diversos cambios bajo obligatorias vendas y potingues.

Aunque los animos no están para más pasiones, Kefka ofrece a modo de disculpa una felación, Leo sonríe ruborizándose, sin lugar a dudas, pero niega con la cabeza. Irónicamente, el mago no insiste. El hecho de que Kefka esté a su lado mientras el agua congelada cubre su cuerpo desprovisto de ropa en la bañera es suficiente. Claro que el silencio y la quieta mirada no auguran nada bueno.

Kefka quiere creer que si todavía el soldado de color no ha muerto no es como resultado de un sentimiento como el amor prolongándose y definiéndose y eso es lo que tiene al buen soldado temblando sino por disfrute aunque Leo se aferra a los pequeños actos que Kefka realiza probando que es algo más que un amante porque si fuese como los otros, ya estaría convertido en mil cenizas grises. Claro que tampoco que se atrevido la más dolorosa de las preguntas, confirmando su temor.

Si Kefka no le daba un significado conciso, Leo tampoco podía definir sus encuentros como algo perdurable. Lo inteligente es encogerse de hombros y alejarse de la corriente de rumores, nacidos por una curiosidad dañina. ¿Os odiáis o en realidad, os queréis? Se atreven a cuestionar, a lo que él meramente responde que no es un asunto de interés publico. Cuando un anillo adorne el dedo indicado, no hará falta preguntarlo. Por el momento separar el amor del deber es todo lo que se forzaba a hacer, comportándose como el soldado que es hasta contar con su propio tiempo, tiempo que gasta con el causante de sus alegrías y sus penas. Tarde o temprano los rumores se desvanecen.


End file.
